Donde el corazón te lleve
by Greisfer
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Bulma y este año Vegeta no quiere a ninguna "sabandija" dando vueltas en su casa, tampoco quiere que de pronto las deidades se dejasen caer para comer, capaz de que terminaba cocinando o bailando de nuevo y por eso tenía qué pensar algo para evitar una posible catástrofe. Capítulo 4: empieza el plan.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Ya había empezado éste fic pero no me animé a subir el primer cap hasta ver el final y vaya que estuvo bonito.

Nada de lo aquí mencionado me pertenece, yo nada más escribo esto porque me vino a la mente mientras cocinaba cantando "El poder nuestro es" :B, ojalá que les guste.

Para mi amiga Lupis, que es bien fan. Ojalá que te guste :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

Vegeta nunca había entendido bien por qué los terrícolas tenían ese afán por celebrar todo, ya fuera una fecha importante o un simple logro, como pasar la escuela con calificaciones buenas o por lograr la más diminuta de las tareas. En su planeta natal no era que las fiestas y celebraciones fueran inexistentes, no, los saiyajin celebraban siempre luego de una victoria pero ante su punto de vista, el príncipe de esa raza veía más mérito el hacer fiesta por regresar de una misión vivo (y completo) que por conseguir algo tan bobo como una licencia para conducir.

Los humanos tenían una fijación por cumplir años y celebrarlo como si fuera algo bueno. Él estando casado con quien estaba casado no terminaba de comprender que aunque la mujer hiciera fiestas monumentales, dignas de ser llamadas "fiestas", se quejara a cada rato que se ponía más vieja a cada día que pasaba. ¿O es que debía de tomarlas como una celebración parecida a la de ellos por no haberse muerto durante ese año?

Todo iría perfecto si no lo incluyera tanta gente en dichosas celebraciones. Él había visto algunas veces la televisión con Trunks y en algunas transmisiones veía que las personas celebraban en casa, partiendo un pequeño pastel y pasándosela bien pese a ser poca gente. ¿Por qué no su escandalosa suegra podía hacer ese pastel y celebrar así? porque claro, Bulma tenía el ego tan grande como él mismo y toooodo el mundo debía de enterarse de que tal día era su cumpleaños.

Había celebrado el cumpleaños de la pequeña Bura pero ahí sí se sintió con ganas de aguantar a toda la prole de sus amigos, por ella hasta soportó los gritos de los niños, hasta un golpe de Pan pero sólo por esa ocasión, ya se iría a esconder a los siguientes. Qué importaba que luego Trunks invitara al mocoso de Goten y que viniera la hija de Krillin a jugar, eran niños y si eran solo ellos, estaría bien.

Esconderse en el cumpleaños de su esposa no era opción pues podía quedarse sin comer todo un año y no era tampoco que él no quisiera estar a su lado, el problema como siempre, eran los demás.

Mientras pensaba todo ello, daba vueltas en el aire gracias a que esta vez su suegro(el único en la tierra que comprendía sus pedidos en tanto a sus exigencias en el entrenamiento) pudo aumentar todavía más la gravedad en la cámara de entrenamiento. Ahora sobrepasar a Goku había pasado a segundo plano pues concentraba todos sus reniegos en pensar en la fiesta porque ahora Bulma pensaba en alquilar un estadio de baseball e invitar a los sujetos del universo seis y quien se dejara caer sería bienvenido, lo que significaba todavía más ruido, más destrozos, más Dioses de la Destrucción que soportar y que con ello cada año la fiesta sería todavía más grande.

Prefería enfrentarse a Jiren de nuevo él solito y con un brazo roto, sin ki y en un cuadrilátero de 2x2 metros que el estar allí.

Suspiró cansado y decidió parar por ese día pues no se podía concentrar. Salió de la cámara a tomar un baño y almorzar para ver qué podía hacer para evitar la catástrofe que se avecinaba. Hizo todo lo que pensaba, se recostó en la sala para meditar y se topó con un muro impenetrable: Bulma era la mujer más lista en la tierra y no había forma de distraerla ni disuadirla, comprarla o sobornarla para que se le quitara esa idea de la cabeza.

—Maldición — se dijo mientras nuevamente se frustraba.

—Vegeta, qué sorpresa verte aquí a estas horas — saludó amablemente Panchy, la mujer traía en las manos una bandeja con té y pastas, bajo el brazo algo que parecía un álbum fotográfico. —¿Quieres tomar el té conmigo?— preguntó ella y Vegeta soltó un gruñido, el cual la mujer interpretó como una respuesta positiva; emocionada dejó su carga en la mesa de centro y luego trajo rápidamente otra taza, sirvió las bebidas y se sentó en el sofá de al lado.

No era tan malo convivir con ella mientras tomaba infusiones de quiensabequé, normalmente ella se dedicaba a parlotear de cosas que a él no le interesaban pero ahora le ponía atención porque quería distraerse un poco. Su suegra ahora tenía abierto el álbum y le contaba acerca de cada foto que aparecía allí. Las imágenes no parecían seguir un orden específico pues iban desde la caída del primer diente de Bulma, la graduación de una prima lejana, Tama (el gato negro) durmiendo, el cumpleaños pasado de Trunks etc.

—Oh, y ésta —murmró la rubia y suspiró como si hubiera recibido la carta de amor más hermosa de la historia. Tomó la foto sacándola del álbum y se la enseñó de cerca al saiyajin.

Vegeta pudo ver allí a la mujer, que bien le pudieron decir que la foto fue tomada esa mañana y no habría diferencia en ella más que en el largo del cabello, haciendo una pose rara con los brazos en forma de 'Z', y a su lado el Dr. Brief mucho más joven también posando de igual forma frente a un muro lleno de dibujos y garabatos antiguos.

—Esa fue en uno de mis cumpleaños, de antes de tener a Tights, mi esposo me regaló un viaje a Egipto. Nos divertimos muchísimo, solo nosotros dos, viajando sin nadie que nos molestara, sin visitas sorpresa o una fiesta en la que luego tuviera que recoger el desorden —explicó Panchy actuando cual colegiala con autógrafo de Idol en mano. Siguió contando todo lo que pasó en ese dichoso viaje pero Vegeta ya no le prestaba atención pues se sentía como si la Sra. Brief le hubiera dado las pistas para tener la idea más maravillosa de la tierra, del sistema solar, de la galaxia, del universo, de los doce. En su mente resonaban las palabras de la mujer y se sintió iluminado.

¡Qué ultra instinto ni que nada!

Llevaría a su esposa de viaje sí o sí. Estarían solos, no habría invitados sorpresa, no habría escándalo, no tendría que verle la cara a Kakaroto ni al resto de las sabandijas. Y probablemente se salvaría el siguiente año de hacer una fiesta grande y sería lo normal. Lo importante ahora era no dejarla expandir tanto la celebración.

Era el plan perfecto y en ello emplearía toda su astucia y capacidad de crear estrategias para poder convencerla o se dejaba de autoproclamar el Príncipe de los Saiyajin.

* * *

Bueno, esto es solo una introducción, ojalá que genere curiosidad y sea visto.

¡Cuídense!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe.


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento mucho la tardanza u.u

 **Dragon ball super no es mío.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

Mientras Vegeta tenía la gran epifanía de su vida, Bulma se encontraba en su laboratorio, sentada frente al escritorio que tenía hojas blancas encima mientras que en la mano ella tenía un lapicero, el que no había escrito nada desde que ella lo tomó hacía un par de horas.

La mujer suspiró pesadamente y siguió pensando en algo para escribir.

Bulma quería inventar algo, algo de ella y que aportara tan significativamente como las cápsulas de su padre, que aunque ella también había colaborado en los avances, trabajaba sobre algo ya inventado.

No era que ella no hubiese inventado algo de gran complejidad, como ejemplo tenía el radar del dragón e incluso la máquina del tiempo, pero el primero solamente tenía un uso y lo otro, debido a las advertencias de Bills, no podía desarrollarlo fuera del uso personal.

Podía dedicarse al desarrollo de trajes especiales pero ese tipo de cosas normalmente interesaba a los militares y realmente no quería que sus creaciones fueran de uso bélico. El micro brazalete no tenía mucho sentido llevarlo a otro nivel pues podía tener el mismo fin. Muchas de las cosas que había inventado en su juventud podrían ir más allá pero quería una idea fresca, algo que la hiciera trabajar por días, cosa que hacía mucho no le sucedía.

Miró en su cajón para sacar un dulce o alguna otra golosina y distraerse pero allí encontró un montón de folletos de cosas que planeaba para su próximo cumpleaños.

—También debo ver ésto —se dijo mientras los ojeaba pero seguía sin estar conforme. Así no era como quería pasar esa tarde pero las preparaciones requerían de organización.

Le encantaba organizar sus fiestas de esa magnitud debido a que ahora estaba rodeada de gente maravillosa, contrario a su infancia donde a veces sus padres solamente estaban presentes para cantarle "Feliz cumpleaños" pero aquello no era una fiesta realmente, no había globos y no tenía amigos de verdad como ahora.

Quería celebrar pero ahora con su falta de inspiración para un nuevo invento, le resultaba difícil concentrarse en la organización.

Miró el reloj de la pared y notó que había pasado bastante tiempo pensando, se levantó para ir a ver qué encontraba en la cocina y ver si de paso la golpeaba una idea.

* * *

El príncipe de los Saiyajin siguió "viendo" las fotos con su suegra pero no le ponía nada de atención debido a que estaba más que maravillado con su idea.

Panchy terminó de enseñarle las fotos de ése álbum y sacó otro para seguir "platicando" con su yerno pero éste solamente estaba allí sin ser pues su mente seguía pensando en lo genial que sería el no tener a todos esos insectos, a Bills y Whis en su casa causando alborotos.

—¡Bulma, hija, ven aquí. Siéntate a tomar té con nosotros! —llamó la Sra. Brief cuando vio pasar a la mujer.

—¿Vegeta? —exclamó la mencionada sin creer que el Saiyajin estuviera allí sentado conviviendo con su madre. Ésto hizo que él saliera de sus pensamientos por lo que solamente respondió con un gruñido típico de él.

La rubia fue por más té y buscó algo más para acompañarlo.

—¿Te atrapó distraído? — preguntó Bulma riendo.

—No tenía algo mejor que hacer — respondió él cruzándose de brazos algo enfadado.

— ¿Cuándo?

Vegeta iba a responderle ácidamente pero Panchy regresó con más té y un platón de postres por lo que se limitó de nuevo a estar allí viendo fotos en compañía de las dos mujeres. Nuevamente su suegra comenzó a explicar fotos pero ahora Bulma tenía una participación más activa que la de él.

Parecía que la sra. Brief tenía álbumes como cabellos y terminando ese segundo, sacó un tercero pero éste significó lo equivalente a una derrota para el saiyajin.

—Mira Bulma, este es de las fotos de cuando recorriste el mundo buscando las esferas del dragón.

— Qué nostalgia, era tan linda cuando era niña ¿no crees?— preguntó la científica tomando la primer foto que tomó para ponérsela frente al rostro al príncipe, en ésta ella posaba haciendo la seña de victoria junto a su motocicleta justo afuera de la corporación cápsula.

—Ajá —murmuró él volteando hacia otro lado desinteresado. Claro que pensaba que no tenía comparación con la Bulma de ahora.

—Eres un grosero, debes de decirme "pero eres más linda ahora", "no has cambiado mucho", "sí señor, me casé con una mujer hermosa" o algo así—recriminó Bulma ofendida y tratando de no gritarle. Él pegó los labios a la taza para beber despacio el té y seguir ignorando la plática.

—¿Acaso no hay un lugar interesante al que no hayas ido?— preguntó la madre de ella mientras veía todas las fotos.

—El mundo es demasiado grande y creo que no me alcanzaría toda la vida para verlo todo, pero viajar por él luego de todo lo que he vivido ya no me interesaría tanto— respondió la científica mirando una foto en donde a lo lejos se veía la casa de Gokú, donde vivió con su abuelo y sintió que casi se le salía una lágrima.— Como que ir a otro lado sería en vano si viví ya una gran aventura.

Vegeta intentó no ahogarse con el té pues se sobresaltó ante esas palabras.

—¿Te encuentras bien, querido Vegeta?—preguntó la mayor.

—¿E-es cierto eso?—preguntó él ignorando a su suegra. Se le acercó a Bulma hasta casi quedar nariz con nariz.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que ya no quieres viajar —respondió Vegeta sudando frío.

—Pues no, puedo ir a donde yo quiera a cualquier hora en un vehículo de la corporación pero no me han dado ganas.

¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? ella era tan millonaria que si vendieran el aire por minutos, podría pagar oxígeno hasta para sus tataranietos. Si quería ella podría ir a ver el amanecer y de inmediato volar a otro lado del planeta donde apenas fuera el ocaso para ver el anochecer.

Además ¿qué podía hacer él? si bien tenía una tarjeta de crédito (otorgada con fondos infinitos cortesía del Dr. Brief como un regalo para que se adaptara a la vida terrícola), no tenía caso que intentara comprarle un viaje si ella no quería ya ir a algún lado.

¿Convencerla? Claro que no, no podría porque la conocía bien y ella a él así que descubriría su intención y solamente por fastidiarlo, haría la fiesta más grande de la historia. ¿Obligarla? no, no llegaría a ese extremo.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —cuestionó Bulma realmente preocupada porque su esposo se veía como si le hubieran dicho que Goku había logrado otra transformación más poderosa.

—No es nada —respondió él fríamente y se fue de allí dejando a las mujeres anonadadas.

* * *

Vegeta nunca creyó que en su vida se sentiría derrotado por algo que dijera Bulma pero siempre había una primera vez para todo.

¿Qué haría ahora? Pensar en algo nuevo, o tal vez cambiar de perspectiva. Todavía no lo sabía pero pronto vería que su idea no estaba mal del todo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Como habrán notado, los capítulos serán cortos por cuestiones de estética, me gusta cómo se ven :B

¡Cuídense!

Que la fuerza les acompañe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Ball Super no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

Luego de aquella gran decepción, Vegeta decidió salir a tomar aire, volar un poco lejos y entrenar a solas. Como estaba algo distraído, iba a salir caminando de su casa como cualquier persona, abrió la puerta principal para irse y casi chocó con alguien.

—¡Hola!

—Ugh...

Allí estaba su eterno rival vistiendo su traje de trabajo y su amigable sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Qué diablos quieres, Kakaroto? — preguntó el príncipe de los saiyajin tan amable como siempre.

—Vine a recoger a Goten —respondió Goku pasando ambas manos por detrás de la cabeza

—¿Qué no puede ir a casa solo o qué? Si no mal recuerdo, sabe volar— dijo Vegeta con fastidio pues realmente quería estar solo en ese momento.

—Lo mismo le dije a Milk pero me regañó, dice que debo de prestarle más atención para compensar los años de abandono y que tengo que formar un... un... Empieza con "Vin"— dijo el guerrero pensativo intentando recordar la palabra.

—Vínculo, tarado— respondió el otro sintiendo que su paciencia se agotaba.

—Éso. Que debo formar un vínculo padre-hijo adecuado si no quiero que cuando sea grande me reclame cosas y realmente no quiero eso, con Milk gritándome ahora ya es suficiente así que por eso vine.

—Bien, iré a buscarlo —dijo Vegeta dando la media vuelta. Pudo mandar a avisar con el interfono de la casa pero no quería estar allí y convivir con el otro saiyajin. También pudo irse pero estaba bien seguro que Goku preguntaría a dónde iba y no quería conversar con él.

Justo estaba por ir cuando se apareció el pequeño Son agitando una mano despidiéndose de Trunks.

—¡Adiós! —dijo el niño y se acercó a su padre —¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a recogerte, vamos a casa juntos.

—¡Sí! —respondió Goten emocionado por ver que el saijayin mayor tenía esa atención.

—¡Espera! ¡olvidaste la usb que nos prestó Gohan!— avisó el hijo de Vegeta acordándose del detalle y entonces los niños regresaron por donde vinieron; dejaron en un incómodo silencio a los adultos, o al menos sólo para uno.

—¿A dónde ibas? —preguntó Goku con curiosidad.

—A ningún lado, sentí tu Ki y creí que querías algo —respondió Vegeta tajante.

— Pues no.

De nuevo se quedaron callados, el príncipe de los saiyajin quería huir pero presentía que Kakaroto lo seguiría así que optó por quedarse allí. Gokú sabía que el otro no era de los que conversaran así que se dedicó mirar hacia el cielo. El sol se ocultaba, prueba de ello era el cielo azul con nubes anaranjadas que pintaban el panorama, como siempre el primer lucero que anunciaba la noche se hizo visible.

—Qué bonita se ve esa estrella, me recuerda al brillo de los ojos de Milk cuando me regaña —comentó el guerrero Z casi en un tono soñador.

—Eso no es una estrella, es Venus —corrigió Vegeta sin darle importancia a su comentario.

—¿En serio? siempre creí que era una.

—Los planetas brillan diferente, se ven con mayor intensidad, mientras que las estrellas se ven más pequeñas, además titilan.

—Debe ser genial viajar y verlas de cerca. Tú debiste de conocer muchas.

—Sí, cada sistema planetario lógicamente tenía una. En cada rincón del universo, las estrellas se ven diferente y se forman otras constelaciones.

—¿Qué se siente viajar por el espacio y ver nuevos mundos? —preguntó Gokú interesado

—Tú ya viajaste.

—Pero fueron sólo pocos planetas, dos de hecho. Seguro conociste cientos.

—Nunca lo aprecié porque era mi trabajo ir y conquistar, o eliminar si el planeta no servía para venderse.

—Ya veo.

—¡Ya la encontramos! —anunció Goten regresando a donde estaban los adultos.

—¡Qué bien! Vámonos o tu mamá se va a preocupar —indicó su padre.

—¡Nos vemos Goten, ven pronto! —se despidió Trunks al ver que los dos despegaban.

—¡Sí, adiós señor Vegeta! —respondió el otro niño.

—¡Nos vemos! —dijo Goku levantando una mano para despedirse y emprendió el vuelo junto a su retoño para ir a casa.

Padre e hijo los vieron desaparecer en el cielo a medida que se alejaban.

—Pidamos pizza —dijo Trunks emocionado al ver que estaba a solas con su padre, quien seguía viendo hacia el cielo.

—...

—¿Papá?

—...

—Oye —llamó el niño sacudiendo ligeramente a Vegeta del brazo, él entonces reaccionó.

—¿Qué?... ah, sí, como quieras —respondió el mayor metiéndose de nuevo a la casa pues le había venido otra idea; intentaba ignorar el hecho de que le había venido gracias al breve encuentro con Kakaroto.

—¡Qué bien, le diré a la abuela que la pida!— dijo Trunks también se metió.

* * *

Casi toda la familia se reunió en el comedor de la cocina para comer de la pila de cajas de Pizza que recién había llegado, Panchy se encargaba de sujetar a Bra para darle el biberón, mientras los hombres comían.

—Come un poco cariño, yo me encargo —ofreció el Doctor extendiendo sus brazos hacia su nieta. La mujer se negó porque le encantaba cargar a la bebé, pero poco después se la pasó a su esposo para que le sacara el aire.

—¿Dónde está mi mamá? —preguntó Trunks con la boca manchada de salsa.

—Se volvió a encerrar en su laboratorio, está que quiere inventar algo pero la inspiración no le viene. Le digo que mejor se relaje y que mejor piense lo de su fiesta, ya falta poco y muchas cosas deben mandarse a pedir o a hacer, quizá en una de esas, se le ocurra algo —explicó el sr. Brief al niño.

Vegeta volvió a asustarse ante tal mención. Ya no se dijeron algo más relevante y continuaron.

El pequeño Brief se retiró a la par de su abuela, quien iba a acostar a la niña mientras que Vegeta todavía estaba en la mesa con su suegro, pues este se puso a leer noticias en su tableta luego de cenar; no era que ignorara al saiyajin pues sabía que no era tan comunicativo.

— Señor— llamó Vegeta al otro presente quien de inmediato despegó la vista de la pantalla, pocas veces él le hablaba para conversar, y tenía que admitirlo, lo que platicaba con su yerno muchas veces era interesante, después de todo éste calificaba como extraterrestre .

— Dime.

— ¿Se puede usar la maquina de entrenamiento como nave espacial o varía en algunas características?

— Hummm— murmuró el Doctor y pensó un poco antes de responder —El diseño original es de una nave espacial, le puse un variador en la gravedad porque como sabes, ésta es distinta en varios planetas pero Goku y tú supieron aprovecharla de otra forma. La que tenemos en el patio es réplica del resto, si se quisiera volver a usar, solamente habría que adaptarle el motor, propulsores y tren de aterrizaje.

— Entiendo, ¿conservaría la misma potencia que hace años o se podría hacer más rápida rediseñando el motor?— preguntó de nuevo Vegeta. No era del todo un ignorante en esos temas, muchas veces los Saiyajins tenían que reparar sus naves y él, siendo el príncipe, debía ser el mejor en todo así que aprendió a hacer tales cosas y más. De allí que el Doctor se sorprendiera cada que hablaban.

— No había pensado en ello pero ahora con algunos avances, supongo que se le podrían hacer mejoras en el diseño, incluso hacer uno nuevo que fuera más potente y duradero. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Me gustaría llevar a Bulma al espacio.

¿Que ella conocía toda la tierra? pues bien, había otros planetas en el universo y él, mejor que cualquiera de todos los habitantes de la tierra, era el indicado para llevarla.

* * *

Ojalá que les haya gustado.

¡Cuídense!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon Ball Super no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

Sí, al espacio. Sonaría descabellado pero el infinito era su única salida. Él sabía perfectamente cómo navegar, ubicarse, sobrevivir, caray si hasta hablaba "Oumuamua" el verdadero lenguaje universal*. Le tocaba ponerse a trabajar rápido antes de que Bulma empezara con sus compras masivas.

—Suena interesante, Vegeta y me parece un buen regalo para mi hija. ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

—¿Cuándo se puede?

—En este momento voy por un cuaderno y a buscar el plano viejo de la nave— dijo el Dr. Brieff y salió de la habitación rápidamente. No se había interesado en el espacio sideral desde hace mucho pues no se le había ocurrido algún aporte más pero ahora todo cambiaba, quizá hasta podría diseñar un motor nuevo y no podía esperar a saber si podía lograrlo.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta comenzaba a pensar en los lugares a los que podrían ir, mientras más lejos mejor. Su suegro regresó en poco tiempo con lo mencionado y ambos se pusieron a estudiar y mejorar el plano por largo rato.

* * *

Nada, no podía ocurrírsele algo que fuera remotamente viable para tenerla trabajando incansablemente. Bulma se fijó en la hora y se soprprendió al ver que ya eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada. Mejor se iba a dormir. Se lamentó no haber acostado a Bra y el no haberle deseado buenas noches a Trunks pero había perdido la noción del tiempo pensando. Pasó a ver a sus hijos durmiendo y sonrió al verlos tan calmos. ¿Y si mejor sí retomaba sus inventos para mantener la paz como hasta el momento? Recordó la angustia que sintió en esas horas en las que Goku, Vegeta y el resto partieron hacia el torneo de la Fuerza. No era una persona religiosa pero le rezó al resto de los dioses para que su universo no fuera eliminado, ni siquiera pudo dormir un poco por la zozobra de desaparecer pues temía despertar para desaparecer sin más en el momento. Si bien no podía interferir ni mejorar lo divino, podía contribuir a lo humano y terrenal, a lograr que se hiciera menos daño al entorno y cosas así.

—Mejor iré a dormir —se dijo al sentir que comenzaba a divagar un poco. Antes de acostarse, fue a la cocina por un poco de agua y un refrigerio porque se le pasó la hora de la cena. Desde el pasillo vio la luz encendida y pensó en que se les había olvidado apagarla pero escuchó voces antes de llegar allí.

—La base del proyecto serían aleaciones de aluminio, ya fuese con cromo, titanio, hierro o cobre. Es de los metales más ligeros y con las aleaciones utilizadas en distintas partes, se aligeraría la nave con lo que liberas bastante carga y presión en varias zonas.

Esa era la voz de su padre, a Bulma no se le hizo raro que se quedara allí a trabajar en algo. Decidió ir a ver lo que hacía pero escuchó una segunda voz.

—¿Y la temperatura de la combustión no afectaría al aluminio?— preguntó el príncipe de los Saiyajin con seriedad. A la de cabello azul casi le da un infarto al oírlo pues aunque sabía que él entendía de esos temas, nunca lo oyó hablarlo con el Doctor. Esa era una de las desventajas de tener una casa tan grande.

—Podría ser que sí, el diseño que logramos en este rato no es pensado para un metal en específico. Sólo generalicé un poco pero si hago unos cálculos, seguro sabremos si es viable o si recurrimos al hierro combinado con el níquel.

—Ho-hola— murmuró la mujer entrando a la cocina. Sintió calor al ver a su marido escuchando a su padre con tanta atención.

—Hola hija, ¿acabas de despertar o apenas vas a dormir?— preguntó el Dr. Brief con naturalidad, pues supuso que todo el proyecto era una sorpresa para ella así que no quiso verse sospechoso.

—Iré a dormir, ¿qué hacen despiertos?— preguntó mientras tomaba un trozo de pizza fría. Desde donde estaba pudo ver que habían varios diseños de un motor y de algunas otras cosas así que dedujo que era algo para uso del saiyajin.

—Le pedí que rediseñara el motor de la nave de entrenamiento, hoy falló— contestó Vegeta con su tono de siempre. Se cruzó de brazos para darse credibilidad y que ella no sospechara de otra cosa.

—¿Y por eso mantienes despierto a mi pobre padre a estas horas?

—No hay problema con eso, querida— respondió el mayor y bostezó.— Será mejor que lo terminemos mañana— le dijo a su yerno, no por el cansancio sino porque ya no podrían seguir si ella estaba presente. Recogió las hojas y las llevó consigo para ponerlas en su laboratorio.

—Descansa, papá— le dijo ella y lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Luego de desearse buenas noches, sólo quedaron Bulma y Vegeta pero él se levantó para irse a dormir también porque no quería delatarse de alguna manera.—Momento.

—¿Qué?— preguntó el pelinegro deteniéndose y aunque parecía normal, lo cierto era que estaba muy nervioso porque se creyó descubierto. Vio a la mujer engullir el último bocado de una gran mordida con urgencia.

—Dime los primeros tres elementos del grupo once de la tabla periódica— le pidió casi retándolo mientras se paraba frente a él para escudriñarlo con su azulada mirada. Vegeta soltó el aire que inconscientemente contenía.

—¿Ah?

—Responde— demandó Bulma. Él no entendió por qué la solicitud pero decidió responder.

—Cobre, plata y oro— dijo él todavía sin saber de qué iba ella hasta que sintió los brazos de ella rodearle el cuello para luego recibir un beso de ella.

—Eres un chico listo Vegeta— murmuró la científica riendo tontamente mientras se despegaba un poco de él y le dibujaba círculos en el pecho con el dedo con actitud sugerente.

—Por supuesto que lo soy— respondió él sin intenciones de sonar arrogante pero realmente estaba desconcertado así que sonó de esa manera pero su esposa no le prestó atención a ello.

—Entonces vamos a la habitación, allí pondré a prueba tus conocimientos— dijo ella jalándolo de una mano para llevárselo.

El príncipe de los Saiyajin seguía procesando el cómo es que Bulma se había puesto en el modo pero no importaba, si eso evitaba que ella preguntara acerca de los planos, estaba bien.

El rediseño del motor ya había comenzado, esperaba que no faltase mucho para poder partir de viaje con ella.

* * *

* Supongamos que hay uno pues nunca he tenido claro el cómo se entienden entre especies en las obras de ficción así que estaré mencionándolo porque asumiré que todos lo hablan. Lo nombré "Oumuamua" por aquel asteroideque anda orbitando el sistema solar y que podría ser una nave alienígena ._. Google si no me creen.

También nos olvidaremos de la relatividad, del espacio-tiempo y de la velocidad luz porque tenemos qué; tampoco explican bien los viajes espaciales y aunque quisiera ser lo más exacta posible, la trama no me lo permite :'(

Otra cosa es que supongo que Vegeta también es muy inteligente. Yo digo que sí lo es, mira que ligarse a Bulma... digo, adaptarse bien a la tierra y entender varias cosas, no lo lograría una mente promedio. Aquí Vegeta es medio inteligente y no sólo un simio que únicamente sabe pelear.

No va a haber lemons así que no me los pidan.

Ojalá que les haya gustado.

¡Cuídense!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe.


End file.
